Rose of my heart
by MaskedAlienGirl
Summary: One day a girl named Violet is invited to the masquerade ball at the Versailles palace. What happens when the king falls for her but she doesn't want him back. What will he do to make her his queen?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I hope that you guys like it. Enjoy! /I was out in the garden, doing my chores for the afternoon. I was picking vegetables in my garden that were ready to be picked and eaten. I heard voices coming from my houses but I only recognized my mothers voice. But I could two other male voices. Suddenly my mother called out to me to come to her so I rose from the ground and picked up the basket that contained the vegetables that I had just picked from the garden and I made my way inside to my mother. I set the basket on the table in our little kitchen before I joined her in the living room. As soon as I walked into the living room I seen that they were dressed very nicely meaning that they were royals from the castle. I immediately curtsy to the to gentlemen in front of me. As I raised back up my mother lightly touched my arm before she spoke. ''Daughter, this is Yuki and Masashi from the Versailles palace.'' I knew I was right about them being royal of course they were from the palace. I managed to get out a slight hello from my mouth. My mother spoke one again. ''This is my daughter Violet.'' They both said a light hello to me. '' Well it was nice of both of you to come here to inform us of such news.'' After my mother said that she lead both of them to the door and when they were gone and my mother came back to me I said. ''What news have they brought us mother?'' ''They have invited us the the huge masquerade ball tonight.'' ''Really mother?That sounds amazing.'' ''Yes but I have to much to do around here tonight so I will help you get ready for it then send you on your way to the ball.'' I nodded my head lightly. ''It will be dark soon Violet so we must start getting you ready. Set down on the chair my lovely daughter.'' I did as she said and sat down on the small wooden chair in the living room. My mother came back a few minutes later and had a dress in her hands and black and silver mask in her hand along with a few other things that she set down on the table beside me. She told me to stand up and so I did and she helped me out of my peasant clothes and helped me into the beautiful red dress. And then I sat back down while she made my hair curly somehow. I put the necklace that was on the table around my neck. It was beautiful because it had a rose on it. When she was done she helped me put on my black and silver mask and then I thanked her and gave her a big hug as I left the house and made my way to the castle. After about a half an hour of walking I seen the Versailles palace and it was beautiful. There were many bushes covered with red roses and it was breath taking . I walked up the white stone steps that lead into the palace and made my way inside. A light gasp escaped my mouth as I seen how beautiful the inside of the palace was. There were people everywhere dressed so beautifully in masks as the room was filled with the scent of roses. I just walked around taking in all of the beauty. There in the huge room were five thrones. Four of them were filled. One with Yuki , the other with Masashi and then two people I have never met before but I knew they were royals. One wore clothes that showed his stomach and most of his legs while the other wore a black and white ball gown. They were all in masks also. The throne in the middle of the five were empty. Suddenly I heard what trumpets meaning the guards were about to announce someone important or royal. I looked up to wear the sound came from. It was on top of the stairs and all of the sudden there was a man at the top of the stairs leaning forward with hands on the railing. He had a gold mask on and very nice clothes, indicating that he was royalty. He was the missing royal that belonged on the middle throne. The announced him as king Kamijo. As we all bowed and curtseyed in his presence and I looked back up at him as he spoke to everyone. '' My guests and fellow royals tonight we will dance, celebrate life, and celebrate eternity for some of us will live forever.''/ So what did you guys think? Leave me a review of what you thought and any suggestions you have about my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Just the sight of him sent shivers down my back. King Kamijo, I had heard so many stories about him from other people that lived in our village. He was horrible and most of all he was a monster. But alittle part of me wondered how much of the stories were true. Just then a waiter came by with a tray of drinks with gold liquid inside of them. As soon as I reached up to take one another hand came in front of me , grabbed the drink and handed offered to me. I turned around as I let out a light thank you and then I seen who it was. It was the king,Kamijo. He smiled at me with a smile that was all too wicked. He bowed his head lightly to me as I curtsy to him. When he raised his head back up his eyes locked with mine. They were silver hypnotic eyes that I felt seen right into my very soul. I felt like all the breath in my lungs left as he took a step closer to me. His body and face were just inches from mine. His silver eyes were locked on mine still as he reached down and grabbed my hand then he brought it to his lips and pressed a light kiss on the back of my hand. Then he spoke ever so softly.''I am Kamijo, king of Versailles. What is your name my darling?'' I thought for a second if I should tell him my real name or not but I quickly decided to tell him my real name because he was in fact the king and lying to him could cost my head. So I politely and quietly whispered ''...Violet...'' ''Well what a lovely name to match a lovely girl.'' I then took a sip from my drink. It was delicious and certainly nothing I have tasted before because I was a peasant. I turned my gaze from his to the other people in the ballroom. Some of them were dancing while others were just standing around talking while they were sipping their fancy drinks. I tried to take my hand out of Kamijo's grasp but his grip only tightened. A slightly feeling of fear went down my spine and made me shiver. ''Will you please let me go?'' ''Nope, I thought you would like to dance first with the handsomest man in the world.'' ''That's more of an opinion.'' I whispered lightly.''Well then that will be a yes.''He said. Kamijo then took the drink from my hand and put it on the tray of a passing waiter along with his own glass. He then lead me by the hand to the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by all of the other people. His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him as I had no choice but to put my hand on his shoulder. But I avoided his gaze as his stare made me feel uneasy. I gently whispered to him. ''I don't know how to dance, my king.'' ''That is quiet alright. I will lead its easy to follow.'' He then spun me lightly and ended it with a dip then he simply pulled my body back to his. We danced for alittle while like this til one of the princes came over to us and asked to see Kamijo for a second in private. The prince had a silver mask on along with white shorts, a shirt that was made to show his stomach and white sheer floor length cape. I quickly moved away from the crowd and I wondered around the castle alittle bit . There was a table full of food that I assumed for the guest. My grumbling stomach had reminded me how long it had been since I have eaten. It felt like forever but I tried to ignore that for the fact that I would not eat without my mother. She desurved this food more than me. As I turned around to leave the room I bumped into another girl. I quickly said a light sorry and looked up at her. She had brown eyes and black curly hair, she did not wear a mask but she did wear a big black and red ballgown. She stared at me and looked at me with a stare that just said that she was better then me. I watched her walk over to the table and pick up a piece of meat and gently spoke before she ate it.''I'm Kaya Rose.''

Hope you guys enjoyed it. All suggestions and comments are welcome. 5 reviews til the next chapter is up so leave a review of your thoughts. We Are Versailles!


End file.
